Memories
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Al llegar a Punk Hazar para resolver el misterio de aquella llamada interceptada, Robin da pie a rememorar antiguos sucesos que les ocurrieron a dos de sus nakama en concreto. ¡Y solamente por haberse desvestido! No, no piensen mal que no va por ahí...
1. Chapter 1

**Memories. Usopp**

―… ¡Está prohibida la entrada a la isla!― indicó Usopp viendo para el cartel―. ¡Ah, Luffy, mira eso! ¿Veis? ¡El "Sekai Seifu"! ¡Y la marca de la Marina!― por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, esto alivió bastante a Usopp―. ¡Resumiendo, si hay alguien aquí, debe ser agente del gobierno! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo, regresemos!

Zoro cortó la puerta de entrada accediendo al interior de la isla junto a Luffy y Robin. Algo que no agradó para nada a Usopp.

―¡Ahora sois criminales!― les acusó antes de darse cuenta de la absurdez de lo que acababa de decir―. Ah, los kaizoku ya somos criminales…

―Este lugar es como un horno…― señaló Zoro mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su abrigo dejándolo colgar en su cintura.

Usopp estaba molesto porque sus nakama no le estuvieran haciendo ningún caso y metiéndose de cabeza en lo que acabaría siendo una situación peligrosa.

―¡Perfecto! ¿Qué más dará si nos enfrentamos al Sekai Seifu?― una vez más se percató de lo que acababa de decir no tenía mucho sentido―. Ah, si ya lo hicimos…

―Pero no parece que esta isla haya estado siempre en llamas… ¿Un desastre natural?― cuando Robin tomó la palabra Usopp fijó su atención en ella, pues siempre solía decir cosas de lo más acertadas, salvo cuando se refería al bienestar de sus nakama―. ¿Un accidente?

En esta ocasión no fueron las palabras de Robin lo que dejó asustado a Usopp sino lo que ella había dejado al descubierto al quitarse el minivestido que llevaba. Una blusa verde con un estampado de flores verdes oscuras, y unos shorts pero esto no era lo importante.

―¡Hace mucho calor! De todos modos― se quejó Luffy.

Robin se percató de la asustada manera en que Usopp miraba para ella fijamente. Y como se trataba de una mirada que hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba captó su interés por descubrir el motivo tras ella.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó a Usopp bajando la vista hacia su pecho para luego volverla hacia su nakama.

Uno podría haber pensado, si es que no estuviéramos hablando de Usopp y sí de, por ejemplo, Sanji, que le estuviera viendo fijamente para sus pechos pero no era así, en su totalidad porque esos pechos, lo quisiera o no, te entraban por los ojos al ver para…

―Esa blusa…― señaló Usopp con dedo tembloroso―, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

―Oh, ¿te gusta?― inquirió Robin aún sin saber a qué venía la extraña actitud de su nakama.

―¡Para nada!― le respondió alzando ligeramente la voz―. Me trae malos recuerdos. ¡Terribles recuerdos!

Eso captó el interés de Robin.

―¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?

Pueblo de Kokoyashi. Nami.

―Nami casi me parte la mandíbula con su vara― rememoró Usopp apretando los dientes―, y luego hizo como si me hubiera apuñalado hasta matarme. ¡Y sí, llevaba una blusa idéntica a la que llevas puesta! O demasiado parecida.

Robin se quedó en silencio meditando en lo que le había explicado Usopp.

―¿Entonces debería apuñalarte en serio?

―¡NOOOOOO!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories. Zoro**

Pueblo de Kokoyashi. Nami.

―Nami casi me parte la mandíbula con su vara― rememoró Usopp apretando los dientes―, y luego hizo como si me hubiera apuñalado hasta matarme. ¡Y sí, llevaba una blusa idéntica a la que llevas puesta! O demasiado parecida.

Robin se quedó en silencio meditando en lo que le había explicado Usopp.

―¿Entonces debería apuñalarte en serio?

―¡NOOOOOO!

Dejando a su asustado nakama tratar con sus traumas, Robin volvió su atención a los alrededores.

―Probablemente esto fuese una residencia privada… hace algún tiempo…― llegó a la conclusión viendo el tipo de construcción que podía encontrarse por todas partes―. Algún tipo de institución del gobierno…

―Entonces, este exagerado bloqueo, ¿fue puesto por el fuego?― le propuso Zoro a Robin puesto que era la única que se molestaba en pensar en estos temas―. O puede que por la naturaleza de la misma institución.

A Robin le encantaba estos momentos en los que hablaba con Zoro puesto que normalmente ellos no tenían mucho trato, principalmente porque no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación, y usaban estos para poder saciar su sed de conversación mutua.

―El "Log Pose" no apuntaba a la isla…― le recordó con una maliciosa sonrisa―. Es sospechoso.

Claro que, hablando de algo sospechoso…

―¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin captando la intensidad de la mirada de Zoro sobre su figura―. ¿O debería preguntar mejor si me ocurre algo a mí?

Zoro apartó la mirada desoyendo su propio instinto.

―No, no es nada.

―Oh, de acuerdo― asintió Robin conforme antes de añadir algo más mirando de reojo por la reacción de Zoro―. Pensaba que se trataba de algo relacionado con mi blusa.

Esa blusa. Blusa verde con un estampado de flores verdes oscuras.

―¿Por qué iba a ser por eso?― le preguntó Zoro con gesto controlado sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de reacción ante el nombramiento de esa blusa.

―Usopp tuvo cierta reacción al vérmela antes y me preguntaba si no sería que tú también pudieras haber tenido alguna desagradable experiencia relacionada con una blusa semejante a la que llevo puesta. ¿Me equivoco entonces, Zoro?

Eso sí que habría sido una novedad por su parte.

―No fue ninguna experiencia desagradable sino, simplemente, Nami comportándose como la majo que siempre ha sido― le explicó Zoro.

Nami, la bruja de Kokoyashi. Como no podía ser de otra manera, lo dicho por Zoro captó el interés de Robin.

―¿Podrías entrar en detalle, Zoro?

Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

―Yo me encontraba recién salido de mi combate contra Taka no me― la mirada de Robin cayó en la cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho del kenshi y lo cruzó con ella― y cuando llegamos a Kokoyashi ese baka de Usopp y Johnny me ataron al mástil de nuestra embarcación por lo que aquellos gyojin pudieron atraparme sin dificultad― debía ser cierto que con el paso del tiempo todo tiene más gracia porque Zoro lo estaba explicando con una media sonrisa en sus labios―. Entonces me llevaron hasta esos jodidos medio peces para que apareciese Nami mostrándose como una oficial de Arlong― la sonrisa de Zoro se hizo más afilada, diabólica―, pero su reacción al nombrar la muerte de su madre me mostró su realidad. Me tiré al agua atado de pies y manos para probar mi teoría y ella me sacó, aunque a punto estuve de acabar ahogado porque se lo pensó y todo. Cuando le hice ver que cómo era ella realmente aprovechó el que me encontraba inmovilizado de pies y manos para destrozarme la espalda a patadas y luego clavarme un directo en el estómago― diabólicamente divertida―. Por poco no me abre la cicatriz.

Robin no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho, tanto por tener contacto con la blusa como por comprobar la manera en que le latía su corazón. En verdad había elegido una blusa bastante curiosa y particular.

―Entonces, ¿debería abrirte la cicatriz, Zoro?

Aquello le hizo tanta gracia a su nakama que rió abiertamente.

―Eso me gustaría verlo― le respondió Zoro con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la maliciosa que mostraba Robin.

¿Era un reto?

_Sí, eso me gustaría verlo a mí también, Zoro._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
